The Forest
by curtiscro8
Summary: The Prologue and the 1st chapter is fully completed however the 2nd chapter is within working stated and will be edited every week so come back for more chapters and for the book to be better. This story is about a man and his son who crashland on a big island with long beaches and thick forests, there are twists humor and some sad parts to this story.


The Forest

Prologue:

This place, it's dark, damp and scary, it's hard to live here I'm tired, I can't think straight but I know I have to otherwise bad things will happen and not just to me, but to my son. I'm under a tree a big tree on top of a hill near the seaside, the tree gives me shade and some sort of comfort, the leafs are always pure green and the trunk is old but mighty and strong however I'm still in the place I don't want to be in. I have two views from up here, its either looking out to sea which gives me false hope of escaping which then depresses me and I can't do that to myself NO not again! Anyway my other view is The Forest. Dark, gloomy and gives you the worst vibe, it makes your skin crawl and only makes your feelings of being there worse. You can't see beyond the tree line you only here strange noises especially at night when those people scream and you know there near. Only one of them know I'm here but soon all of them will god knows how many of them there are. And I know I need to be ready but first I need my head to get straight.

Chapter 1: The way here

How did I get here you say well me and my son Jeffery we were flying home from a beautiful holiday going back with memories that I would and still treasure forever. With over 30 people on board the plane went through a storm and was hit by lightning, we started going down, bits of pieces from the plane flying past the window my hands holding tight onto the chair, the sound of the engine exploding bit by bit, there was a feeling going through my stomach its where it tickles but not in a good way, I was scared and my son was petrified, I held onto him and looked away so he couldn't see my emotions as I knew it wouldn't help, I look through the small window of the aeroplane and see big trees and birds flying away as fast as they could, rain pouring down, thunder bashing the clouds and my heart ripping out my chest. BOOM! The front of the plane comes off and us at the back were knocking down trees as we were going further into the forest, and finally our speed gets slower and crashes into a massive tree. There I was unconscious the last bit of peace in my mind the last sane moment I had. At first it was hard to open my eyes they kept shutting I saw cloth floating around from the chairs a burning smell from the engines I get the strength to move my head when my body came to stop, I see these legs standing with red paint down them not blood paint like war paint, I had to know if this was my mind playing tricks so using all my strength I look up more only to find this man in cloth pants and more red war paint over his face he was bald his eyes were just staring at me his skin was pale and his feet were black from the mud and there in that moment the worst feeling of my life, worse than thinking I was going to die, but the fact that my son was in his arms, I couldn't move I tried and tried, I cried and screamed but the man just walked away. The feeling of not being able to get my son, to see someone just take him away, I felt like I could of done something, I didn't know whether he was dead or alive that's when my body could take no more and I fell unconscious again. Maybe 30 minutes later I awoke with this pain in my arms and legs then just more pain shooting up my body, I moved and was able to pull myself up onto a chair and I gave myself 5 minutes of rest and looked around three dead bodies half a plane gone but all I could thing about was my son and that man staring at me why did he let me live why did he take my son what is going on. My patience ran out from just sitting there so I get up and start looking round the plane I find some alcohol bottles a few snack bars and a small axe, there were some band aids to. I get to the broken bit of the plain and jump down, there were suitcases everywhere the smell was weird and new it was harder to breath because of the smoke, I felt like just falling to the ground, but I knew I couldn't give up, I needed to find my son, if I was going to die it was me dying for my son. I grab my bearing and set off in the direction that I thought was north, getting into the treeline I see a few more suitcases so I look through them and there was a small backpack and funnily enough a compass there was also a gutting knife for fish so I guess this guy was a fisherman. I carry on pushing plants out of my way and just seeing bits of sunlight gaping through the trees up top, lizards running round there must be some sort of nest around here (mentally noted) I saw a few squirrels running up trees, it was sort of peaceful but mind couldn't be put at rest not with knowing my son is gone. It took me nearly two hours (I think) to see the end and finally I come to a beach. I see a hill rocks and a dead shark but what caught my eye was this big beautiful tree up on this hill I make my way up there and look at where I am and that's when I decided this is my camp, it's easy to see and it felt better there than in that thick gloomy forest. At the tree I heard that sound its quiet these people can't be sane people so that's when I came to realise these people maybe cannibals, they are not sane and I don't know whether they know my language or whether they have seen other beings from outside there island. O shit it just got louder its awful to hear I'm scared and alone and I'm 32 years old hiding behind a tree.

Chapter 2: Surviving

It sounds awful but I can't just go wandering round looking for my son I would die within a few days, from starvation, thirst or Mother Nature its self. So the basics of survival had to come first make a fire and make shelter, I started to put rocks round in a circle shape and put the sticks that I found just scattered on the floor, that had fallen from the tree, then I put the sticks into a triangular formation. As I finished that I saw more suitcases scattered on the beach, they must of fallen out the aeroplane as we were coming down. Thinking of the crash just puts me through the whole scenario again it's horrible my head goes dizzy so I had to sit down, I gave myself a few minutes and set myself to the beach to keep my mind off it, I open the suitcases there were at least 7 no locks them, I found handy things my luck was good and as I said that in my mind I laughed how can I have luck im on a bloody stupid shit island that im already sick of, I began just shouting at the water only realising that im already going mad but I quickly snapped out of it, I have to keep my mind focused, what I found were some spare clothes which I could use for burning and bandages if needed. I also found a lighter some cigarettes which were useful but I threw the cigarettes as I don't smoke, the last thing I need is a heart attack. There was some other crap that was no use and as I had opened the last suitcase there was a photo, my photo, it was my suitcase it had Jeffery's favourite toy in it I couldn't help but cry, what a wimp of a man I am but then wouldn't your heart be made of stone if you didn't cry, if this happened to you, you would have to cry. I go back up to the tree and light the fire with the lighter, and with my axe I chop off a branch of wood from the tree and sharpen in it so that I could go hunt some animals. After sharpening the spear and making sure it was stable I went into the tree line to see if I could maybe get a lizard or a rabbit but then I came across this small lake, few lily pads and as I looked closer there was a big group of fish about 20 odd, I walk into the water slowly, water drowning my pants, it was cold and the bottom was sludge it was gross but if it meant food so be it. I get about ¼ of the way in and then I stayed very still until the fish were comfortable and started to get closer, aww my mouth was drooling this big fat fish swimming past my leg I waited for a good angle and stabbed my spear, piercing through the water and…. I missed, all the fish moved away and I was just so frustrated but I had to keep going I made another move and slipped on the mud below I swore and smashed the water with my hands, I had mud all over me my hair was wet, my face was wet and now there was the possibility I could get ill and die so that was very helpful towards my survival. I told myself to keep going, if you wanted to find your son you had to keep going. After several attempts I finally caught one, I was happy and ready to cook this slimy delicious fish. I got back to my fire which was nearly burning out so I ripped one of the shirts I found and put it on to make the fire bigger again, a few more sticks and boom the next thing I know I have a stick through a fish waiting for it to cook. When did my life become this. When it finally finished cooking I started eating it watching the beautiful warm sun go down, the reflection of the water was beautiful it made me warm inside well until I saw a shark fin piercing onto of the surface, that's when I decided I won't be going in the sea.

Chapter 3: Shelter and the a good find


End file.
